The lighting for an office cubicle is generally provided through an overhead ceiling fixture or by way of a table lamp on a desk. In working environments in which overhead lighting may be less than optimal, such as when a fluorescent tube or supporting apparatus fails, or in the situation in which a worker suffers fatigue or headaches resulting from the 60 cycle per second flicker of such lighting, a common alternative is to have an incandescent desk lamp taking up space on a desk. While there are lamps that can be attached to a cubicle wall with a spring clamp or similar fastener, they tend to be situated at the approximate height of the cubicle wall, and may be utilitarian in appearance and operation. What is needed is a lamp that can be attached to a cubicle wall, and that is variable in height such that it may be adjusted to prevent the light from shining in a cubicle worker's eyes, or may be adjusted to an optimum height to provide sufficient light for reading or working, depending upon the individual preferences of the user.